Don't mess with them!
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: Gambit learns this important lesson. one-shot


Author's Ramblings: Hello all! I am so happy that I'm off for winter break that I decided to post this. This little baby has been screaming at me to write it so I finally gave in. Please, please with cherries on top review my other story "Bad Day" so I can continue writing it, I want at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. So okay once again since I am not yet secure in my new place as published authoress I must apologize if I steal lines and if I do please inform me. I don't think there's anything quite like this on here and if there is don't tell me please. Reviews make for a balanced writer's breakfast so help me not to become fat and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

At Magneto's secret hideout:

"Ok Pietro we're ready for your presentation," said the master of magnetism.

"Thank-you-father." As Pietro said this, a screen came down and various pictures of the X-men popped up.

"Oy, I still don't get why we need to listen to Speedy talk. We already fought the X-geeks once." Pyro said, slipping down in his seat and playing with his lighter.

"Yeah-and-you-got-your-butts-royally-handed-to-you-on-a-silver-platter." Smirked Pietro, "Can-I-start-now?" Magneto nodded at his son and he was off into talky-blah-blah land as the Brotherhood liked to call it.

Half an hour later:

"Ok-I'm-done-any-questions? Oh-and-before-I-forget-one-last-thing," said Pietro as two pictures came up on the screen. " These-are-some-of-the-junior-X-men-they're-the-youngest-so-it's-doubtful-they'll-be-there-but-if-they-are-don't-touch-them-don't-mess-with-them-don't-even-breathe-on-them."

Pyro shot up suddenly waving his hand in the air. " Oy, why can't we have a little fun with the two blokes, mate? They look as harmless as a dead dingo." All the Brotherhood stopped (they were all there to help and train with the Acolytes to face the X-men). They got a haunted look in their eyes and the metal meeting dome got very quiet. Pyro whimpered since he doesn't like the quiet.

Finally Toad spoke, " Just trust us, if you mess with them you'll have to face something even more scary than Apocalypse." For a moment all the Acolytes and Magneto were stunned. Toad said something that wasn't about Wanda and wasn't stupid, and he said it without any yo's. Maybe it really was the end of the world.

At an old abandoned warehouse:

The fight is on! Kitty ducked as Toad came sailing by and smashed into the wall. Lance was shaking things up, and Scott was trying to stop shaking long enough to blast him. Jean was keeping a protective shield around herself and Pyro was doing what he does best.

Rogue didn't come with the X-men, Gambit sourly noted. He wanted to see his cherie. Suddenly the two kids that idiotic, full-of-himself, spineless daddy's boy warned him about came into view. Gambit smiled. Well if he couldn't see Rogue he might as well have some fun, the way the Brotherhood of brats was going on about them he figured they must be good. So if he took them down the boss might give him a bonus.

Gambit ran in front of Jamie and Rahne and got out his cards. He charged three to the minimum limit and threw them. Unfortunately, the kids didn't see them so they exploded right in front of them. Rahne and Jamie were thrown back and landed on their rears on the ground. Gambit walked up thinking; 'This is too easy. If this is the best the X-men got, then this is pathetic.' He picked the children up by the front of their shirts. A motorcycle was heard getting closer. The X-kids looked at him with scared eyes.

Suddenly, a motorcycle came on to the battlefield and stopped by Scott. The battle stopped. All the X-men and Brotherhood looked nervously at Gambit and the kids. The rider pulled off her helmet. It was Rogue. "Sorry Ah'm late Cyke, traffic was..." she trailed off, realizing that her fearless leader wasn't listening to her fake excuse. She turned around and looked at Gambit.

The two kids he was holding smirked at him. "You're going to die now," the girl informed him.

"Is that a threat young fille?" Gambit asked, amused at her spunk.

"No," said the little boy, " it's a promise." Gambit looked up and saw everyone staring at him and he also saw that Rogue had arrived. She was making her way towards him. Out of nowhere the kids he was holding prisoner started to cry. So he dropped them, they hit the ground and ran to Rogue. They wrapped their arms around her and started to bawl even louder. Rogue looked at him.

A couple hours later at the Acolytes' med lab:

'Ugh, what did I drink last night?' Gambit thought as he came to. Colossus entered and saw Gambit was awake. "How are you feeling, comrade?"

"I'll be fine," Gambit replied, " but what happened?"

Piotr simply stated, "You were an example of why we do not hurt the X-kids."

The End

Author Ramblings continued: You know, now that I think about it I guess this story is kind of a rip off of a scene in the story ' A twisted love story' which I totally recommend by the way. So please if the original author would be so kind as to spare a new, green rookie writer. Please review!


End file.
